Thomas Helps Out
by liesitsalllies
Summary: Thomas goes on a grand adventure to fix his whistle. Completely random, first fiction (written mostly by my sister). Some violence.


Thomas Helps Out

Written mostly by my sister, but I transcribed it and added some parts.

Thomas and Friends owned by HIT.

Summary: Thomas goes on a grand adventure to get his whistle fixed. Based off of the actual book, _Thomas Helps Out_.

One morning, Thomas wakes up to find that his whistle is broken. He tries and tries, and dies and dies, and cries and cries. Sir Topham Hatt hears the noise.

"What is this ruckus?! Go to the mechanic immediately, or face the penalty of death!" Hatt booms.

Thomas is very worried that he has to meet a mechanic, because mechanics are monsters, or so the saying goes. However, like an idiotic, useless engine, he starts off to the mechanic.

He does not get very far before he finds ugly Percy. Stupidly, he had run off his track and through a buffer.

"Can you help me, Thomas?" asked Percy, "I'm feeling a little stuck."

Thomas backs up and pulls Percy onto the track.

"Thanks, Thomas!" exclaims Percy with a whistle.

Thomas tries to whistle back, but all that comes out is a wheeze. He cries again.

"Sounds like you should get your whistle fixed, Thomas," said Percy.

"I don't care," says Thomas.

Just ahead sits Bertie, with a cloud of steam coming from his hood.

"Oh, Thomas, I'm so glad to see you (though I know you're not so glad)," says Bertie, "but I have overheated, and can't get back to the garage."

Thomas' driver offers some of his oil to Bertie. Bertie promptly combusts.

"Oh dear, I think I am on fire," says Bertie.

Thomas quickly leaves the scene, trying not to look suspicious.

As Thomas passes the docks, he sees Harvey, Salty, and Cranky, all hard at work.

"Thomas," exclaims Salty, in his ugly voice, "if you don't mind, I want you to help us unload this frighter [intentional]."

"What's a frighter?" asked Thomas stupidly.

"Shut your face that is intolerable to look at," snaps Salty, "Help us already or you will die."

"Okay!" says Thomas with stupid enthusiasm.

Thomas helps move the dockside cars until all the fright [intentional] falls…on top of Salty.

"Many thanks, Thomas!" says Salty happily.

Thomas again leaves the scene surreptitiously.

Along the way, Thomas comes upon Henry, a heavy, obese train.

_Henry needs some help getting his butt over Gordon's hill, even though I don't know what that is,_ thinks Thomas.

Thomas gets Henry's attention, who says, "Okay, why don't you and your weird cars go jump off a cliff?"

"But I can't jump!" Thomas complains. "But I'll try the best I can!" yells Thomas optimistically.

Thomas gets behind the last car in the train and begins to push. With both engines working together, soon, Henry has careened down the hill and impacted into a tree.

"For a little engine who is so stupid, you are a big help!" exclaims Henry.

As Thomas passes the quarry, he hears Marvis. Marvis asks Thomas to help her get her trucks in line.

"Awh, why do people keep asking me for help?" mutters Thomas.

He kicks the chocks from Marvis' train. Soon, Marvis and her train are careening out of control, just like Henry, left to cause mass mayhem. Thomas leaves, attempting to whistle inconspicuously all the way (but obviously failing).

Thomas is moving past the quarry when Harold passed overhead.

"There's a broken bridge up ahead and I need your help to fix it!" exclaims Harold.

"NO!" yells Thomas, launching surface-to-air missiles at Harold in rapid succession.

"Help me!" yells Harold as he attempts to dodge the missiles. He's too late—the missiles hit and he is doomed to a fiery and painful death.

At the bridge, Thomas sees a worker loafing around in the middle of the bridge. Thomas decides to put an end to his misery and promptly runs him over.

"I just did you a huge favor!" yells Thomas as he speeds away, mysteriously floating over the broken section of the bridge.

He then arrives at the mechanic's repair shed. Thomas wonders if fixing his whistle is going to hurt. The mechanic states that it will.

"Although your whistle will be fixed, your entire backside will be destroyed," states the mechanic.

"Okay! Sure!" agrees Thomas, glad to be rid of this nightmare.

Thomas is still worried, so he asks, "Will it hurt a _lot_, or a little?"

"Hurt?" the mechanic laughs, "Well, it's already fixed!"

Thomas was very glad.

Suddenly, he tried to go home. Unfortunately, his backside was completely destroyed and thus he promptly combusted.

THE END.


End file.
